Distractions
by Fairady
Summary: As far as Shaun is concerned, Desmond has no right to complain about the lack of privacy. Shaun x Desmond.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the storyline they're from, and the only money that's exchanged is from me to the creators.

Warnings: Slash and sex.

Notes: So, now that I'm writing out sex scenes anyone care to tell me why they're so friggin' difficult to write! Or why they seem to get longer and longer? Or why meta seems to come out when writing something that's supposed to be a PWP?

Distractions  
by Fairady

.

.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Shaun?"

"How many times do I need to say this, Miles?" Shaun growled, annoyed that the other man kept dragging his attention away from his work. "I. Have. _Work._ To. Do. Now shove off!"

Shaun had known from the outset that agreeing to be part of the team running the Animus wouldn't be easy. The danger of being caught was an understandable risk, and the measures they had to take to avoid that were extreme even by the usual paranoid standards of the Assassins. The fact that Shaun's skills were too valuable to be used only for the Animus was a given. They didn't have so many techies who could give field support that he could be spared. So Shaun worked double shifts. Switching from the Animus sessions to support, and fielding as many requests for info as he could.

He was awake long after the rest of the team had gone to sleep, was up an hour before them, and _lived_ on a steady diet of caffeine. It was the only way he could keep up. It wasn't easy, not by a long shot, but it was manageable.

What wasn't manageable was the constant interference from Desmond Miles. The man just did not seem to _understand_ anything! He did not get that Shaun didn't have the time to waste in pointless chatter with him, that he was busy, or that _no_, he really couldn't go to sleep at a normal time like the others. No matter how much it seemed to offend Desmond's delicate sensibilities to not be able to go to sleep alone at night.

Given a choice, Shaun would have gladly switched his room for Desmond's bed in the lab. It would have solved half of Shaun's problems, but Lucy had vetoed the idea. Saying something about Shaun never getting any sleep ever if he was so close to the computers.

"Look, one night isn't going to make a difference is it?" Desmond simply refused to be put off, his voice taking on an edge that Shaun felt entirely justified in labeling as whiny. "Just turn in early and finish it in the morning."

"And get blamed when you can't keep sync because you keep getting killed?" Shaun brought up another window, checking on the progress of an infiltration team in London. There were no new requests so he went back to the archive, sorting out the raw data and putting it into it's proper category. "Quit bitching and go to sleep. You're actually going to do something besides loaf around tomorrow, remember?"

"That's not what-" Desmond blew out an exasperated breath and muttered something too low for Shaun to make out.

Shaun could almost _feel_ the glare being aimed at the back of his head. If the distraction wasn't so annoying he'd think the whole thing hilarious. His mere presence was annoying the man. It was karma for all the trouble Desmond had put him through from day one.

"Look, take a break then," Desmond finally said after several more seconds of muttering. "You've been in here _all_ frickin' day."

"And I'll be in here for a few more hours," Shaun saved the changes he'd made and clicked back to the team. A flag had gone up for a non-priority request. "Why the hell are you so desperate to get rid of me tonight anyway?"

Shaun glanced through the incoming request and ignoring Desmond's continued mutterings. It was only for directions to a rally point. He frowned and pulled up the map he'd sent the team earlier wondering why that point hadn't made it on there. A restaurant, probably Chinese from the name, but there were no places like that anywhere near the team's objective.

Shaun blinked in honest surprise at how long it took the reference to make it through his mind. _Lee Ho Fooks._ He snorted and deleted the request, sending the team a link to Youtube and marking them off as having completed their mission. And making a mental note to recommend they get another as soon as possible. If they had the time to screw around like that after a mission then they could-

Desmond swore, loudly. "Because it's kind of hard to have some quality time with my right hand when you're right _there_!"

_That_ got Shaun's attention. His head pivoted away from the screen to look at Desmond. "Excuse me?"

"I need to beat off, Shaun," Desmond enunciated clearly even as he flushed pink to the tips of his ears. He stared back at Shaun. Gaze somewhere between anger and a challenge as he spoke, "You know. That little thing most normal guys do when they haven't been laid in months, and have to work with someone who's gorgeous _all the time_. I'm sure it's happened to you at least once in your life."

_Bloody hel_l. He did not need to hear that.

He'd thought Lucy was going to have a talk with Desmond about their little flirtation that was going nowhere. He'd never know why _he'd_ been involved in that little bit of group decision making, but he'd long ago learned not to argue when Rebecca dragged him off somewhere with that particular look of manic glee on her face. It probably had something to do with why only one bed in the room the women shared seemed to be used, but that was something he'd promised himself to never think about.

"It might be totally insane of me to suggest this, but we do have a bathroom here," Shaun finally managed to say. Deciding to stick with his irritation over his disgust at the whole situation as it was _Desmond_ asking for some alone time with his favorite hand. Desmond who spent his daytime hours reliving the memories of a man who got more sex on a daily basis than Shaun did in his entire life. "Much more hygienic than having one off in the room _we all_ have to work in."

Bitter? Him? Maybe. Shaun hadn't even had the opportunity to wank off for six months, let alone go out and find someone to shag. It was just a sad fact of the job and if Shaun could do it then Desmond damn well better get used to it.

"Yeah," Desmond snapped back sounding a little frustrated himself, "because that worked so well the last time I tried it."

Shaun snickered. He could still perfectly recall the red-faced mortification Desmond had sported for a week after Rebecca had walked in on that particular night. Mostly because _Rebecca_ never let Desmond forget about it. Shaun was mildly impressed at the number of ways wanking could be legitimately brought up in everyday conversation. "Maybe you should, and this is just a thought mind you, try _locking_ the door this time?"

"It was!" Desmond yelled, face going red from either anger or embarrassment. He scrubbed one hand over his face and through his hair taking a few deep breaths before visibly calming down. Calm except for his eyes, those looked desperate and wild. "Look, will you just do me a favor and get out of here? I'm not asking for the whole damn night just five minutes."

"For the last time, no," Shaun turned back to the computer. Fun as this little conversation was the research wouldn't do itself, and he was on a time limit. "Unlike you, my work doesn't get done for me while I sleep. Wank off in the corner or die of blue balls. I don't really care either way. Just let me get this done!"

"Fine!"

Silence filled the room again. Broken only by Shaun's typing and the faint creaks of the mattress under Desmond. Shaun let the noise filter into the background, quickly becoming absorbed in his work again. Another hour, maybe two and he'd be done. He might even be able to go to sleep before three. Something that hadn't happened since Lucy stepped up the Animus sessions.

Shaun was so intent on the prospect of going to sleep early that the moan surprised him. _He's not._ Shaun's typing stuttered to a halt and he stared at the screen half convinced he hadn't just heard it. A second moan killed that hope quickly, and now that he was actually listening he heard the other noises. Breathy sighs, the rhythmic creaking of the mattress, and a familiar wet sound that made Shaun look over his shoulder before he could stop himself.

Desmond was completely naked. Stretched out across the small bed with his knees bent up and feet spread obscenely wide. One hand worked his cock, half hidden by his bent legs, with slow movements. A slow drag up with a tight twist at the head that made him moan every time. Desmond's mouth was open as he panted, lips kept wet as his tongue darted out. His other hand traced up his stomach to his chest leaving a glistening trail behind.

The scent of coconut hit Shaun just as he saw the bottle of body oil Rebecca had given Desmond the day after she'd walked in on him. Shaun's mind reeled a little as Desmond's fingers pinched one of his nipples. Gasping sharply as he twisted it to a hard, glistening peak. "Oh, fuck."

Shaun nearly jumped at the words, startled to find himself so absorbed in the show. He'd turned his chair away from the computer, one hand gripping the armrest the other resting on his thigh. Fingers dangerously close to the tent in his pants. _Christ..._ He forced his hand away and turned back to the computer.

Five minutes his ass. Desmond was taking his bloody sweet time, and if Shaun had agreed earlier he would _still_ be waiting for the idiot to finish up. Shaun focused hard on the indignation and anger of that thought. Doing his best to block out the obscene noises Desmond kept making. To ignore the way each of those sounds went straight to his prick. Ignore how it throbbed and pressed uncomfortably against the cloth of his pants.

Shaun was failing miserably.

Shaun hissed out a curse as he caught a mistake in his coding and had to delete everything he'd changed. His enforced dry spell was bad enough without having to deal with a live action porno right behind him starring Desmond Fucking Miles. The oblivious ex-bartender with an ass that could make even the straightest homophobes reconsider, nevermind sexually deprived historians who had to ignore it on a daily basis.

Movement caught his eye and Shaun glanced to the right without thinking. The second monitor was off, and the blank screen was a perfect mirror. Desmond was an indistinct blob of flesh that moved interestingly. Like scrambled porn except all that was needed to unscramble it was for him to turn around.

He tried to convince himself he wasn't that hard up. Shaun felt his face flush hot as he turned around to look, because as much as he tried to deny it he really was that hard up for it.

Desmond was working his dick faster. His eyes closed and mouth opened on one long, continuous moan. Left knee bent up to his chest, his other hand snaked down under it to- Shaun stood up quickly and was by the bed in seconds. The only thought going through his head was that he needed to _see_ this.

Shaun's mouth went dry when he was able to fully see Desmond's hand. Fingers shoved in deeply in time with every stroke of his other hand and hitting something inside him that made him groan and writhe.

_Fuck_. That wasn't a straight guy using one finger on his prostate to get off harder. Not with the closed eyes and the look of total _abandon_. No, that was using fingers as a poor substitute for a good buggering, eyes closed to imagine how much better a hard cock would feel pounding in and plowing him open.

"What are you thinking of?" Even if he'd wanted to, Shaun wouldn't have been able to stop the question.

Desmond's eyes flew open. Neither hand stopped as he stared up. This close to him, Shaun could see that his pupils were blown. The black eating up the brown iris making them look bottomless and _hungry_.

"You," Desmond croaked out. The dirtiest word possible in the situation. Followed by a loud moan as his eyes rolled back and the hand on his dick lost rhythm. White spurts of come coating his fingers and stomach.

"Fuck," how was Shaun expected to think in these situations. His prick was rock hard and in firm control of all his higher brain functions. He climbed up onto the bed, settling in between Desmond's spread legs. Reaching out he ran both hands up Desmond's calves feeling the muscles tremble as the other man slowly regained control of his breathing.

Desmond opened his eyes and stared up at Shaun. It took Shaun a few more seconds than it should to realize the other man was expecting him to talk first. Christ, he needed to _think_ clearly. Ignore the urge to pull his prick out and _take_ what Desmond was very clearly offering, because he didn't flinch back from Shaun's hands or try to pull away.

"If this is what Rebecca walked in on, I'm surprised she let you out of the bathroom unmolested," it was the first thing to push through the mire of thoughts that involved his prick and Desmond's arse. It was also a genuine question. He'd known Rebecca long enough to have a good idea of what her preferences were. Gorgeous men who liked to take it up the arse were right up there next to leggy blondes, and she wasn't a woman to keep silent about things she wanted.

Desmond grimaced, pulling away from Shaun's touch at the reminder, "She tried."

"Really?" Shaun ran one hand down the outside of Desmond's thigh, lightly brushing the skin with his fingers. Desmond looked down, eyes flickering between Shaun's hand and face. Shaun let his hand fall to the bed and picked up the body oil. A fresh wave of coconut scented oil spilled onto Desmond's stomach as he held it up. "Is that what this is all about?"

"That and the extra side trips in the Animus," Desmond watched Shaun close the bottle. Confusion and anticipation blending smoothly across his face even as he relaxed his legs letting Shaun in closer.

"It keeps your sync up," The courtesans Ezio seemed to visit daily were attractive enough that being called a side trip was probably an insult. "We all thought you wouldn't really mind the side trips."

"Well I do mind!" Desmond snapped. ""I'm _gay_, godammit!"

"So," Shaun dropped the bottle to the side. Running one hand through the mess of oil and come on Desmond's stomach. Mixing it thoroughly and watching his eyes slit in pleasure, "I've gathered."

"That's what I like so much about you, Shaun," Desmond grinned crookedly, thighs closing enough to partially wrap around Shaun, "you're so fucking _observant_."

_Ass!_ Shaun narrowed his eyes. Smug wasn't a nice look on Desmond, he'd preferred slack-jawed bliss much more than this. Shaun drew his hand back, rubbing his fingers to make sure they were well coated and giving Desmond his own smirk back, "Really? Then you'll love what else I've gathered."

"And what-" Shaun pushed one of Desmond's thighs up and shoved three fingers into him. As he expected, Desmond took them easily with a low moan. He spread them apart and pushed in slowly. Watching in fascination as Desmond's back arched up off the ma tress with a loud cry. It was clear that Desmond didn't really need much more preparation, but Shaun liked the noises he was wringing from the other man.

"Shit!" Fingers scrambled at his belt, awkwardly pulling it loose before yanking at the button of his pants. Desmond had a hard time coordinating his fingers between the angle and the fact that Shaun wasn't stopping his assault. "Shaun-"

"What?" Shaun crooked his fingers. Watching as he hit something that made Desmond go momentarily soundless. Eyes clenching shut and his fingers clawing into the the waist of Shaun's pants. A shaky moan eventually escaped him when Shaun pulled his fingers back. "You were saying something?"

"Fuck," Desmond panted, eyes darker than Shaun had ever seen them before. He _yanked_ and Shaun felt the button of his pants give, the clothing blessedly looser. And Shaun wasn't going to complain about the damage because Desmond glared up at him and said, "Quit being a goddamned tease and fuck me!"

Shaun pulled his fingers out of Desmond and undid the zipper. Hindered more by the other man's hands than the slickness of his fingers. He slapped them away and managed to drag his pants and boxers down enough to free his erection before Desmond wrapped his legs and arms around him. Yanking Shaun down to moan in his ear, "Come on, I want your cock in me deep enough that I'll feel it when I have to watch Ezio fuck some woman tomorrow."

Biting back a moan Shaun slicked his prick, shuddering at the feel of his own hand. Desmond leaned up and bit his neck, teeth scraping down the side with just enough force to be perfect. "Stop that!"

"Fuck me," Desmond growled right in his ear. The tone going straight to Shaun's prick. He guided himself in with one hand, pushing the head into Desmond slowly. Loving the feel of being enveloped by heat as much as watching Desmond's reactions to being penetrated.

"Oh," Desmond breathed out, fingers bruising in their grip, "_yes!_"

Shaun watched, momentarily stunned at the flow of emotion across the man's face. Captivated by the brown eyes that watched him as he pushed in completely. Holding still and not daring to breath out lest he loose it too fast like some hormonal teenager. He'd never live the shame down.

He slid his hands down Desmond's legs, delighting in the feel of hard muscle as he pulled them up over his shoulders. Bending the other man in half and making him slide in deeper. Desmond moaned his appreciation at the shift in angle. They both moaned in pleasure as Shaun drew back and thrust forward experimentally.

It was fucking perfect. Shaun rolled his hips forward into the heat of Desmond's arse. He ran his right hand down Desmond's chest, twisting one nipple hard enough to make him arch up in a silent plea for more. He ran his hand down further, through the mess of come and oil, stopping at his prick.

"You're not hard," Shaun said, his voice rougher than it should be as he pointed out the obvious like a bloody idiot. He blamed Desmond for it.

"Just got off," Desmond quickly said before Shaun could saying anything else stupid. "I won't get hard again for a while. Let's me do all sorts of fun things though. Like this," Desmond grinned up at him and _clenched _around his prick.

Shaun closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling. Snapping his hips hard he growled, "You slutty little fuck!"

"Yeah," Desmond panted. Clenching again and nearly making Shaun's eyes roll back at the sensation. "You fucking love it."

_Yes_, he did. Shaun thrust harder in response, dragging a moan out of Desmond who was obviously enjoying the hell out of himself despite not being hard. He found himself liking that thought more than he probably should. "You just love taking it up the arse."

"Yes!" Desmond hissed out, twisting to meet Shaun's next thrust. "Fuck, yes, I do!"

Shaun set a hard, slow pace. Thrusting into Desmond hard enough to hear him choke on his own moans, and slow enough to keep himself on edge for as long as possible. Not nearly long enough. Not with Desmond clenching down on his prick, moaning the filthiest things into his ears, and iwrithing/i so fucking sweetly under him.

"Fuck! Right there!" Desmond cried, back arching as Shaun hit his prostrate. "Harder!"

"Demanding, little-" Shaun leaned forward, forcing Desmond to take more of his weight which allowed him to thrust in hard enough to make Desmond _whine_ and tighten even more.

Shaun moaned and did it again and again. Losing the careful rhythm he'd built before and not really caring about stamina now because that just felt bloody fantastic. He thrust into Desmond as he came, trying to get in as deeply as he could.

He collapsed on Desmond who groaned and pushed until he rolled off to the side. Shaun studied the shadows dancing across the ceiling as the warm tiredness of just having fantastic sex swept through him. It was rather depressing how long it had been since he'd last felt it. Almost as depressing as how fast it wore off. Shaun grimaced as a dozen aches and discomforts made themselves known now that he wasn't occupied.

"Get off me, Desmond," Shaun shoved at the sweaty weight of an arm draped across him. He was sweating through his clothes and the added heat wasn't helping.

Desmond sat up with a chuckle, "Prickly bitch."

"Insufferable ass," given enough room to actually breath Shaun let his eyes shut for a moment. Just enough to gather the energy to leave the bed and clean up before going back to his own room.

Desmond leaned over him. He grinned smugly and leaned down before Shaun could gather enough of his scattered thoughts to properly lash out. Their lips crashed together with more teeth than was really comfortable. Shaun opened his mouth and met Desmond's tongue and the kiss turned to something slower and softer. Wet and hot enough to make his spent prick give a twitch of protest.

They were both panting when they broke apart, but it was Desmond who regained his voice first, "Don't fall asleep here. Rebecca'll never let it go if you do."

She really wouldn't. Shaun sat up with only a slight groan of protest from his body at leaving the comfortable and warm bed. Levering his legs over the edge of the bed he tucked himself back into his pants before standing. Both the button and zipper had been damaged by Desmond, and he had to tighten his belt to keep them up. His shirt was stained suspiciously on the front with sweat and other stuff. He tugged it down and decided to just give the rest up as a lost cause. Running into Lucy or Rebecca at this hour wasn't likely to happen.

He turned back to the bed. Desmond lay on his stomach, back rising with slow and even breaths. Shaun snorted in amusement, the man hadn't even bothered putting anything on before falling asleep. He took the moment to admire the sight, and debated waking him up.

Shaun grinned and left Desmond as he was. He detoured to shut off his computer before going to hit the shower. Lucy or Rebecca could get an eyeful in the morning. Would serve the bastard right for distracting him from his work.

.

.


End file.
